Monokuma's Beats!
by HuffleclawWhotaku
Summary: Why are all these people showing up here? What is happening down there? And how... How are they connected? they must all be connected, right? SPOILERS (obviously), PLEASE DON'T READ UNLESS FINISHED DANGANRONPA! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm trying a crossover this time, with my favourite game and anime. I prefer the Dangan Ronpa game rather than the anime so that's what I'm using.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Maizono Awakens**

The blaring white lights around the sports field illuminated the dark blue haired girl and the fiery haired boy.

The girl was lying in the centre of the track; her long hair lay perfectly around her. The girl's uniform also seemed pristine, despite the fact that she was lying on the ground; her cream blazer did not even have a crinkle in it, her ribbon lay in a perfect bow and her skirt's creases were perfect.

Her head was swimming in random memories, all of them seeming to be from her youth. Memories of singing, pop groups, fans, a father figure and plenty un-named faces.

The boy with fiery red hair stood over her, "Hey…? Umm…"

The girl's blue eyes shot open, "Gaahh!" she shrieked as she bolted up and the boy quickly jumped back, "What are you doing?" she yelled at the boy.

"Jeez," the boy said, as he scratched the back of his neck, "Look, ummm…, what the hell am I meant to say," he muttered, "well… you're dead, I guess."

"You guess?" the girl shouted, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Errr… well… that's just… putting it bluntly…"

"Bluntly?" the girl wondered aloud.

"Yeah," he began to scratch his neck again, "You're dead, I'm dead, everyone here is dead. Well except the NPCs."

 _"_ _NPCs? What the hell is he talking about?"_

"Look, Yurippe could explain this way better, but the main point is that you're dead."

"Don't be stupid! … What kind of joke is this?! You… you're being stupid! Leave… leave me alone!" But, for some strange reason the girl felt like he was telling the truth.

"Look… this may sound absurd but-"

" **May?!** This **may** sound absurd? This is fricking ridiculous!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay," the boy said, "Let's start with introductions. My name's Otonashi, I… don't remember my given name though…"

 _"_ _What the hell is wrong with this guy? He just tells me 'you're dead' and then asks for my name?"_ the girl thought.

"My name is… Maizono. Sayaka… Sayaka Maizono. Maizono is written with the characters for 'dance' and 'garden'"

"Mhmm… Sayaka means 'brilliant' and 'clear', right?" Otonashi said.

"Mhm," Maizono nodded, "So, where am I, really?"

"Errr… I'm… I'm not too sure. The Afterlife, probably," Otonashi began to relax slightly.

"Okay, cut the "you're dead" crap," Maizono said, starting to get a bit annoyed, "where am I?"

"Errr… if you don't believe me ask someone to prove that you're dead, although I don't recommend that."

"Why?" Maizono demanded.

"Well… I got stabbed in the heart, but I'm sure there are several other ways to "kill" you."

"Pffft," Maizono tried to look like she didn't believe him, tried to tell herself that she didn't believe him, but she did. She had always been pretty good at figuring out when people were lying, and this boy in front of her wasn't, "Well…, let's say… let's just say that I… that I did believe you… what would you… what would you say?"

"Ummm… I… didn't get this far with my plan," Otonashi muttered, "Well… I'd tell you that we're fighting against God because our lives were unfair-"

"We?"

"Oh! Uhhh… the Afterlife Battlefront, the name changes a lot though, apparently."

 _"_ _Of course there are others. Did you really think that he was the only one? Stupid,"_ Maizono thought.

"So, God exists? You've seen Him?"

"Oh! Uhhh… well we're actually only fighting against Tenshi*, but we think that she can lead us to God."

 _"_ _Tenshi?"_ "An angel? There is really an angel here?"

"Ummm… I think that Yurippe could explain this better…"

"Yurippe? She's the leader, right?"

"How… how did you know that?" Otonashi asked in shock.

"Ehehe," Maizono laughed to herself, "Don't you know? I'm an esper."

Otonashi had a look that was a mixture of shock and fear, "An…an…esper?"

"Ehehe, just kidding! You mentioned her earlier so I assumed that she was someone important."

Otonashi breathed, what seemed like, a sigh of relief and laughed with her, "Oh yeah. So…Do… do you want to see Yurippe?"

"I guess so. Lead the way."

So they walked off towards a school like building.

* * *

 ***Tenshi means angel and is used in the English Sub. of Angel Beats I watched so I felt like using it. Feel free to replace it in your head though.**

 **How is it? If I haven't made it obvious, I don't like Maizono, sorry to anyone who loves her. Please review and give me any ideas for the story and any quirks you want for characters who weren't really explained (i.e. the first few that died). Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! I think that I'll just post these when I writ them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Maizono**

Maizono walked deep in her thoughts, oblivious to her surrounds. She focussed on the memories of a Pop Idol group had she had been in. There was only one thing that frustrated her. The memories didn't seem to go past middle school, which confused her, as she was about 16.

"Hey? … You… are you OK?" Otonashi asked.

"Oh! Yes, I'm – THIS PLACE IS A SCHOOL!"

Otonashi jumped back, "Ye… yeah… Did… did you not know?"

"Ummm," _"_ _You were lying on a sports field! The school has been sitting in front of you all this time! Stupid."_ "So… WHY THE HELL IS THE AFTERLIFE A SCHOOL!"

"I… I honestly have no clue," Otonashi admitted, "So… how much of your life do you remember?"

"Huh? Well, pretty much all of it. I think the furthest I can go back is my middle school graduation. Why are you asking me this?"

"Uhhh, well, probably because I don't remember anything," Otonashi said as he scratched his neck.

"What?!"

"Yeah," Otonashi stretched, "Iwasawa told me that people who get hit on the head when they die often have amnesia."

Suddenly a shadowy image of a boy holding a gold sword flashed into her head.

"Ow!" Maizono yelled as she grabbed her right wrist.

"Oh, jeez, what's wrong," Otonashi said as he ran over to her.

"No… nothing. Sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Jeez. Don't scare me like," Otonashi sighed.

After several minutes of silence Maizono spoke, "So, who's Iwasawa?"

"Huh? Oh! She's the lead singer of Girls Dead monster," Maizono looked at Otonashi blankly, "They're a band here."

"There are bands here?" Maizono asked excitedly, her face alight.

"Well, there is just GDM. I think we use them as distractions for a missions, but I don't really know that much. You should ask Yurippe if you want to know more.

Maizono nodded as they continued to walk in silence.

Eventually they made it to the main entrance way.

"We need to go to the principal's office. And I… I think that it's…," Otonashi looked around, "this way," he pointed.

Otonashi started to walk the way that he was pointing, _"_ _Well, let's go and see if anyone else can tell me anything."_

Maizono could see the sun starting to rise as they finally saw the principal's office.

"Wait here," Otonashi put his hand in front of Maizono.

"Why?" Maizono demanded.

"Well… you have to say a password or else you get hit out of the window…"

"Pfft. What school has that," Maizono said as she strode up towards the door.

"I really don't think that that's a good idea!" Otonashi tried to tell her.

Maizono lifted up her knuckle and knocked. Suddenly a large hammer swung out from the ceiling.

"Kyaaa!" Maizono yelled as she flew out the window.

Otonashi looked through the now open door, "I told her to wait!"

Maizono opened her eyes to a white ceiling.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position in the white linen sheets and looked around the room she was in. The room had several beds lined up on the walls and was all painted white. It seemed to be an infirmary. It looked an awful lot like the infirmary in her middle school.

 _"_ _Was it a dream? Am I alive?"_ Maizono had had realistic dreams before, dreams so real she could've happened, but none like that one.

"Sh's wke, Yurppe," Maizono heard a quiet voice say.

"Who… who's there?" Maizono shouted.

A small girl with twin blonde pigtails stepped out from the doorway. She was a different outfit to Maizono, with a short blue skirt, white blouse and pink ribbon.

"Yurippe wants you to come to the SSS base," the girl said coolly.

"Who are you?" Maizono demanded.

"Yusa. I am part of the Afterlife battlefront."

"Where am I?" Maizono continued to demand answers.

"The Infirmary."

"Why?"

"You got hit out the window," Yusa stated, like it was normal.

 _"_ _It wasn't a dream. Damn."_ "The window?"

"Yes. Otonashi said he told you to wait."

 _"_ _Right. That. That's why I'm in the infirmary and why I hurt like hell all over. Wait…"_ "The window I was hit out off was three or four floors off the ground," Yusa nodded, "Then how the hell am I still alive?" Maizono shouted.

"You can't die. You're already dead."

 _"_ _Otonashi said something like that too, didn't he,"_ Maizono thought, _"_ _Well, guess I've proved that I'm dead. Might as well hear what they have to say."_

Maizono began to stand up, "Alright," she grimaced, "Lead the way."

As soon as Maizono had finished Yusa turned on her heels and began to briskly walk down the hall.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

 **There, Chapter 2. Couldn't come up with a better name, but hey-ho. Any suggestions for this story feel free to tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter and I am working on chapter 5 and I would appreciate suggestions. This will be the last chapter with JUST Maizono. Yup, 'm inviting a new character!**

* * *

 **Maizono and the SSS**

Yusa found the SSS base a lot faster than Otonashi had. She didn't have to think twice about where she was going. When they did get to the entrance Maizono stood well back from the door as Yusa said the password and the door opened. As the door opened Yusa began to walk back down the hall.

"Hey!" Maizono yelled after Yusa, "Where are you going?"

Yusa continued to walk as she answered, "My job doesn't involve being at the base."

Maizono's eyes continued to follow Yusa until she turned the corner. Then Maizono walked towards the door confidently and looked in.

"Hey! Glad you can stand now," it was the boy from before, Otonashi. He was sitting on a couch with a blue haired boy and a small brown haired boy.

Straight in front of the door was a desk, presumably the Principal's, behind the desk sat a girl with magenta-purple hair, a mint ribbon sat on the right side of her head and her sea green eyes were locked onto Maizono.

"Hi there!" said the girl, her serious aura instantly vanishing as a large smile appeared on her face, "You must be Maizono. Nice to meet ya. I'm Yurippe," Maizono stared at the girl in the silence, "Do you want to help us fight God?"

Yurippe asked the question so casually and care-free that it took Maizono a few seconds to realise what she had asked, "Huh? Oh! Why? Why are you asking me?"

Yurippe continued to smile, "Well, because you're dead. And the fact that if you're here you had a horrible childhood," Yurippe's smile didn't even falter as she said that.

"So we're fighting because God gave us unfair lives," Maizono thought out loud, "but from what I can remember, my life was great."

"What you can remember?" finally, Yurippe's smile faltered, "Well then the simple answer is that you're life became shitty in what you can't remember," she smiled again.

 _"_ _What I can't remember. That's when it went bad. Well, guess I'll just have to remember then."_

"Please make up your mind soon," Yurippe said.

"By soon she means now," the blue haired boy whispered to Maizono, "Just so you know," he winked.

"Well if my life went to hell I guess I'll just have to remember and get revenge for it," Maizono said.

"Great!" Yurippe reached below the desk, "This uniform should fit you," she said holding up a uniform that matched hers, Yusa's and everyone except for Maizono's.

"Hold on. Why am I wearing a different uniform?"

"You're not," a girl with a brown ponytail said, "We're the ones that are different. I'm Hisako, by the way. The lead guitarist of GDM, I heard that Otonashi told you about us."

The girl was standing in a group with three other girls; one had long purple hair, one long blonde hair and one with really short pink-red hair.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks for the uniform," Maizono said as she took the uniform from Yurippe.

The room was silent for a while until Yurippe said, "Go back to what you were doing," When Yurippe said that Maizono walked over to the girls that she believed to be GDM.

"Hi, I… I would like to join your band," the rest of the girls stared at Maizono, the blonde one scoffed.

"Hey, Maizono, right?" it was the pink-red haired one, "Name's Iwasawa. Nice to meet ya," the girl held out her hand and Maizono shook it.

"Iwasawa is generally quiet," it was the brown haired girl, "I'm Hisako," she pointed to the blonde girl, "that's Sekine and that's Irie," she said pointing the purple haired girl, who waved, "I'm the lead guitarist, Iwasawa is the lead singer and guitarist, Sekine is the bassist and Irie is the drummer."

"Nice to meet you all," was all Maizono could say.

"Sooo," it was Sekine, "If you want to join the band, what can you do? You must be able to do something, right?"

"I was the lead singer of a very famous pop idol group when I was alive," suddenly the image of a very fancy letter and a school crest came into Maizono's head, "Hope's Peak!" she yelled. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Otonashi mentioned that you had slight amnesia," Hisako said, "It's fine, and we'll discuss letting you into the band, kay?"

Maizono nodded, she couldn't speak because two words just kept going through her head.

 _"_ _Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak._ _Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak. Hope's Peak."_

* * *

 **Done. I'm really into this story and am really enjoying writing it and I hope that someone is enjoying reading it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so new character. Sorry if she's not what anyone wanted but I tried.**

* * *

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

A girl with short black hair was lying unconscious on the path near the dorms. The girl was wearing the standard uniform of the school, a beige blazer, brown skirt, white blouse, etc. The two girls who were walking by were all too familiar with the uniform, although they weren't used to seeing people on the ground unconscious in it.

"Hey, Irie," Sekine attempted to whisper, "Is that a new person? I've never seen one myself."

The girl on the ground waited for a reply from 'Irie'.

"How should I know," the second girl was better at whispering than the first, "I've never seen one either."

"Maybe we should see if she's awake. It'd be rude to leave her here."

"Like you care," 'Irie' said as the girl on the ground heard footsteps coming towards her.

The light was blocked out above the girl on the ground so she assumed that someone was above her, and opened her eyes.

"Ahhh!" A girl with long blonde hair -presumably the first girl- jumped away.

"Sekine?" the quiet girl asked worriedly.

"Where am I?" the girl asked.

"Eep!" the purpled haired girl exclaimed.

"Irie, where am I?"

"Y…you're… t…the afterlife…," Irie answered, "How… do you know my… name?"

The girl stood up, h head rushed with memories; most of them had one person in it, her sister. Junko.

"I'm Mukuro. I heard you talking."

"Ugghh," it was the girl Mukuro had spooked, "Mukuro? Right, just head over to the school there and try and find the Principal's office. G' night," the girl began to walk off.

"Sekine," Irie whined, "we have to take her to Yurippe. We can't just leave her."

"Well she creeps me out so you take her," Sekine, the blonde girl, walked off.

Irie turned to face Mukuro, "Ummm… Just, uhhh, follow me," she said as she began to walk towards the school like building.

The two walked in silence until Mukuro spoke, "Did you say the afterlife?"

"Ummm, yeah," Irie didn't expand on the 'afterlife' point by herself.

"So, I'm dead," Mukuro asked, she had memories of her death, she didn't need to ask the question, but she wanted more information.

"Yes," Irie said very quietly.

 _"_ _She must remember her death clearly too,"_ Mukuro thought.

They walked in silence until they reached to main entrance of the school. Mukuro pictured a large steel circle blocking the entrance, like what she had helped to put up at-

"Ummm… sorry if I get us lost," Irie interrupted Mukuro's thoughts, "My directions aren't too great and I don't usually go there alone."

Mukuro nodded as they began to walk through the school.

It took no longer than 5 minutes to find the principal's office.

"Wait here please," Irie said at the end of the hall.

Mukuro did as she was told whilst Irie went up to the door and muttered something.

The door swung open.

Irie beckoned Mukuro towards her.

"Irie? What are you doing here?" a voice from inside the room asked.

"Ummm…. Well… I… I found someone…"

Mukuro stepped in front of the door frame and saw a girl with magenta-purple hair, with a mint ribbon in it, staring at Mukuro with her sea green eyes.

"Well," the girl started, "thank you for bringing her here, you can go to your room if you like. I can take care of her."

Irie nodded and ran quickly down the hall.

The girl sat on the desk at the back of the room and smiled, "I'm Yurippe, nice to meet you."

The girl seemed to have done this many times, "Mukuro. Is everyone here dead?"

Yurippe's smile almost faltered, _almost_ , "Almost everyone. There are NPCs-non-player characters- that are just, well exactly that. They're pretty much just programmes. Other than that, everyone's dead and had a horrific childhood, so they're here."

"So everyone here had troubled childhoods."

"Tragic mostly, but yes," Yurippe paused, "Do you remember all of your life?"

"I remember my death, so I presume so."

Yurippe nodded and began to think, so did Mukuro. _"_ _Tragic. Well not exactly tragic. Well, except for THE tragedy._

"We're all fighting against God. For giving us unfair lives. If you'd like to help."

"Do you have weapons?" Mukuro asked. She could use pretty much any weapon. Well, you'd have to be able to if you're the Ultimate Mercenary.

Yurippe laughed, "Well no one has asked me that first. But yes. What were you when you were alive?"

"I was a missionary. For a while."

"Well, you're welcome to help us if you want."

"I'll think about it," Mukuro said as she walked out of the room.

She heard Yurippe laugh as she walked down the hall.

* * *

 **Yay! I'm fairly happy with this chapter but I still need ideas. I think I'm going to have three chapters of the new character then do something other chapter(s). In case anyone's wondering these are happening between the second and third episodes of Angel Beats!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Holidays and stuff kicked in. But here it is!**

* * *

 **Independent Mukuro**

Mukuro had walked to the dorms thinking about one thing; how she could turn over a new leaf here.

 _"_ _If my sister's plan worked, then she shouldn't end up here. And even if it does, her childhood wasn't 'tragic', well neither was mine but I guess it wasn't great. Nobody here knows what I did for her. I can be_ _ **me**_ _."_

Mukuro thought about that until she bumped into someone outside the dorms.

"Oh," the girl Mukuro had crashed into said.

"Are there any vacant rooms?" Mukuro asked, realising that she would need somewhere to sleep.

"Hmm?" the white haired girl said, her amber eyes not quite meeting Mukuro's.

"I'm new. Are there any spare rooms?"

"Oh. Yes," the girl turned around and headed back inside.

Mukuro followed her.

The girl headed over to a desk in the main hall of the building. There was someone sitting behind it.

"There is a new student. Can they have a room."

The last sentence was not a question. Even though it was phrased like one, it wasn't one.

The lady behind the desk got a key and said something to the girl so quietly that Mukuro couldn't hear. The girl then walked back to Mukuro and handed her the key.

"You'll have to share the room as there are not enough rooms for everyone," she then paused, "have you met anyone else yet?"

"A girl called Irie, someone called Sekine and a girl called Yurippe. I'm Mukuro."

The girl nodded, "I'm Tachibana. Sometimes called Tenshi," Tachibana said as she walked off.

Mukuro walked around the dorms trying to find her room for at least half an hour. It was on the third floor at the end of the hallway on the left. As Mukuro unlocked the door she heard someone stirring inside.

"Who… who's there!?" the girl inside yelled.

"I'm your roommate," Mukuro said as she switched on the lights to see a girl with long blue hair sitting on a bed in the room. A girl Mukuro recognised.

"N…never mind. Wrong room," Mukuro said as she slammed the door shut and began to walk towards the stairs.

When Mukuro got to the front desk she put the key down on it.

"I can't stay in that room," Mukuro said.

The lady at the desk grumbled but got her a different key.

Mukuro found this room a lot faster and whoever she was sharing a room with didn't wake up when Mukuro entered the room.

She headed straight for the bed and found a pair of pyjamas under the pillow, which she quickly changed into. Mukuro hadn't realised that she was tired so when her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Mukuro was woken up by her roommate's alarm. Mukuro jumped up quickly and realised that there was nobody in the bed next to her. It was unmade though. Someone had slept there and had not cared to make their bed.

Mukuro sighed and got dressed into the uniform. _'_ _I think I'll just attend school, like it's a normal place. What is a normal school? I've never been to one.'_ Mukuro realised that that was true. She had never been to a normal school.

 _'_ _I guess I'll get breakfast in the cafeteria right? Well, where else?"_ Mukuro was deep in thought as she walked down the stairs. She broke out of the trance when someone bumped into her.

"Oh! Sorry!" the girl with long blue hair exclaimed.

Mukuro tensed up.

"Hey? Are you okay?" the girl asked, Mukuro had gone pale.

"Yeah… I'm fine, sorry…," Mukuro realised that the girl in front of her had died first. She didn't know anything and clearly couldn't remember anything.

"Okay, that's good. Just next time watch where you're going," the girl ran down the stairs.

"Hey," a quiet voice above Mukuro said.

"Irie!"

Irie ran down the stairs to Mukuro, "Hey! Did you join? - The SSS, I mean."

"Oh. No, well, I'm thinking about it," Irie looked kind of sad when her stomach rumbled, "Hey, do you know where we get breakfast then?"

Irie nodded her head and looked up at the floor above them.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Sekine."

Sekine came and objected to showing Mukuro where to get breakfast but eventually lead the way, refusing to talk to Mukuro

* * *

 **Ok, I have a few more chapters nearly ready so yay! Any suggestions for the characters please tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Sorry I haven't updated in AGES but the holidays have kind of been a bit all over the place, so here it is!**

* * *

 **Mukuro**

After a fairly large breakfast, Mukuro headed back to the SSS base, following some blue haired guy and a guy with flamed hair. She followed them and waited for them to say the password before going in.

Suddenly Mukuro had a halberd pointed at her throat, "Who gave you permission to enter?" the man at the other end of the halberd shouted, "ARE YOU A SPY FOR TENSHI?!" Mukuro stood perfectly calm as the image of the white haired girl came into her head, "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" the guy continued to yell.

Mukuro calmly placed her left hand on the halberd.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the man yelled as he tried to move the halberd.

Just as the man tried to move it Mukuro clenched her fist around the halberd and in one quick movement Mukuro had the halberd pointing at the man who had been holding it.

"Do you like having a weapon pointed at you?" Mukuro said as she turned to face the now terrified man.

"She had permission from me Noda," a calm voice at the opposite end of the room stated.

The man, Noda, did not reply.

Mukuro dropped the halberd, "It's hard to move it quickly without proper training. Also it is a very heavy weapon; I'd choose a lighter one."

"ARE YOU SAYNG I'M NOT STRONG?" Noda had picked up the halberd and had it pointed at Mukuro's throat again.

"Dude," the blue haired boy was sitting on the couch near them, "that girl could probably kill you with more weapons then times you've threatened people."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I SHOULD SURRENDER?"

"Yes," the flame haired boy stated simply without even looking at the man.

"WHADDYA SAY PUNK?" the man was now pointing the halberd at the boy.

"Hey guys!" it was a brown haired girl, "What the hell is going on?!"

"THIS PUNK MESSED WITH ME!" Noda pointed at the flame haired boy.

"Hinata started it," the flame haired boy stated.

"WELL I'M GONNA FINISH -"

Noda was interrupted by an extremely loud guitar cord.

"Thanks for your attention," brown ponytailed girl with a guitar round her neck climbed off the table, "I believe we have another new person in our midst," the girl walked over to Mukuro, "I'm Hisako, lead guitarist. I'm sure someone will explain more about hat but I've got to head," the girl walked out of the room carrying an amp.

The room was silent for several minutes, until Yurippe spoke, "This is Mukuro. She was found last night."

The blue haired boy stood up and walked towards Mukuro, "I'm Hinata, and sorry about Noda," Hinata leaned in close and whispered, "we think he lost his brain along with his life."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Noda pointed his weapon at Hinata again.

"Just that you do swing _that_ way, she shouldn't think about you."

"WHAT?!" Noda was getting pissed now.

"And that she got the truest first impression of you."

"WHAT?"

"Relax dude, that's a good thing," Hinata lied.

Despite being threatened, Hinata still seemed completely chilled out. Mukuro doubted that it was because he had dealt with it in his life, he didn't really give of the 'soldier vibe'.

Noda calmed down a bit before he spoke again, "I am Noda," he didn't talk any more.

"That's Otonashi," Hinata pointed to Otonashi as Otonashi raised his slightly, and whispered again, "I'm pretty sure he has a _thing_ for me."

Mukuro laughed. Out loud. A proper laugh. Hinata laughed too. Hinata reminded her of Naegi. Except he could make a joke and look after himself.

"Have you made up your mind yet Mukuro?" Yurippe spoke again.

"If I join do I get one of your uniforms?"

Yurippe smiled, "Of course, this is the SSS uniform."

"And access to weapons?"

"Naturally."

"But I refuse to come along to all meetings. I'll come along when I feel like it. I've never been to a proper school before."

"How foolish," it was a dark haired girl who had been standing in a corner. The girl was balancing a broom on her finger.

"Shiina spoke," someone stated quietly.

"If attend classes," it was Yurippe, "you will be obliterated."

 _'Obliterated?'_

"Obliterated means that you'll be reborn," it was Hinata, "maybe as a water spider or a tadpole."

"Reborn?" Mukuro was confused now.

"Yes," Yurippe answered, "but we want you to stay here. To fight God. To fight for having an unfair life."

 _'Unfair life? Well I guess if Maizono's here then everyone else should come too. And if my sister's plan works, Naegi will come too. I have to wait. Wait for everyone to come. Then I will explain. Then I_ _ **can**_ _explain.'_

"Okay," Mukuro answered, "but I'm going to scout tis place."

Mukuro walked out of the room.

* * *

 **I still need help for ideas by the way! I would really appreciate it. Also it will get intressting soon, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to Maizono with this one. I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 **Girls Dead Monster**

On the floor above the commotion, in an unused classroom, most of Girls Dead Monster, along with Maizono, waited.

"What's taking Hisako so long?" it was Sekine, a girl with long blonde hair. She tended to whine a lot, "Doesn't she know that we're all waiting?"

Sekine was standing in the cleared space at the front of the classroom next to Irie's drums, with her guitar hanging from her.

"Relax Shiori," Iwasawa called all the band members, including Maizono, by their first names, "Hisako won't be too long," Iwasawa was playing about with her guitar, "How ya feeling Sayaka? Think you can sing that?"

Maizono had been looking at the music Iwasawa had given her, "Hmmm…. Well it's not like the songs I used to sing, but I'll give it a go."

Iwasawa laughed and Sekine and Irie got into an argument again.

"Hey guys!" it was Hisako, finally, "You guys ready to play? Maizono?"

Maizono looked over at Hisako from her side of the classroom, "Heck yeah!" Maizono cried excitedly.

"Great" Hisako turned to face Sekine and Irie, "You two ready?" they both nodded their heads, "We're doing Crow Song, right Iwasawa?"

Iwasawa nodded and picked up her guitar, "Yeah."

Maizono walked towards the front of the classroom with Iwasawa.

"Ready?" Iwasawa asked, and without waiting for an answer, "a one, two, three!"

Irie began to play her drums with the others joining in soon after and finally, Maizono with the lyrics.

haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe  
yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi  
susume hajike dono michi komu desho  
find a way koko kara  
found out mitsukeru  
rock o kanadero  
tooku o misuero  
ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka

There's a wall of shutters behind me.  
My fingertips smell like steel.  
Move ahead! Strum those strings! It's crowded, at any rate.  
Find a way from here.  
You'll find what you're looking for.  
Let's rock out and play on.  
Gaze into the distance  
Inside this city where you can't even take a breather.

hoshizora ga saikou no butai  
karasu tachi kaakaa to naku yo  
itsu mo omou yo itsu neteru n daro  
find a way atashi mo  
song for utau yo  
rock o hibikase  
crow to utau yo"

The starry sky is the best stage of them all.  
The crows cry out, "Caw, caw," above me.  
I'm always thinking of them. I wonder when they'll go to sleep.  
Find a way - I will too,  
In a song for me to sing out.  
Rock out and let it echo.  
With the crows, I'll sing out

After a small part of the song Iwasawa told them to stop playing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Maizono asked worriedly.

"Nah. You were great Sayaka. I think I can make a new song into a duet," Iwasawa thought out loud.

"Wait, you're just accepting her right away?!" it was Sekine, of course.

"Well she was great. You want to pass up this opportunity?" Hisako said, standing over Sekine.

"Well…. This isn't the type of music she usually sings! She said that she was in a pop idol group!"

"Sekine, it's not just your decision. Besides, even if we vote it would be three against one…" Irie spoke quietly.

"What?! But… she wasn't even that good!"

"Sekine…" Hisako stood menacingly over Sekine.

"Eeep! F…fine! She can stay."

Maizono had a large smile on her face.

Someone slapped Maizono on the back, "Welcome to the band Sayaka," Iwasawa laughed, "You can try and write your own song if you like doing that sort of thing. Probably something inspired by what happened in your life. If not that's fine. Come practice with us though."

Maizono nodded excitedly as Iwasawa walked over to Sekine and Hisako.

"Ummm…" Irie was standing next to her, "You were really good. You must have been pretty famous when….when you were….."

"Yeah," Maizono said as she looked out the window, "I was one of the most popular in Japan."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive. We're pretty popular in this school but… well I don't think that there is anything beyond the school," Sekine seemed a little sad about that.

"I'm happy that I get to sing again. I couldn't sing on stage for-" Maizono stopped. She suddenly remembered not being able to perform for the last few years of her life.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all, just nonsense," Maizono said as she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Okay, I just put both the English and Japanese lyrics because I didn't know what else to do. If you'd rather just have one please tell me. Also, I'm getting a bit stuck with idea's so please help! It will take longer to upload if I don't know what to write.**


End file.
